element control
by meygs
Summary: Harry's not a potter, mates are blasie and draco, bad Dumbles Ron and Hermione, molly, percy and ginny good Voldemort and some death eaters, twins and bill, charlie and Arthur. an evil from his parents past comes to haunt him.
1. prologue

I don't know how to describe scenes, if someone would like to help me do so I am all ears. Just tell me where they should go and how to work with them...

I need help with spells, the ones in the book or making my own any hints?

This is my first time writing anything here, I have read others and liked them and since my siblings sometimes like my writing I thought to try out this if its good cool if not then sorry...

Severus/ Remus/ Lucius

Draco/ Cerberus/ Blaise (Cerberus is Harry)

/parseltongue/ )Mate bond( ~Thinking~

Prologue

Harry Potter was walking through the halls alone -having just slipped away from his jailers, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger- he was looking for a familiar head of pale blond hair. Which he found standing close to an unused classroom just like his note had asked.

Harry had purposely run in to him in hall the day before to place this note in his pocket.

"Step in please," he whispered when he got alongside him, and slipped through the door as well.

"So what do you want Potter? I don't have all day." he sneered leaning against the wall near the door in case he needed to leave.

Harry winced at his tone before pulling out his wand, "Relax please." he nearly snapped when the blonde pulled out his own wand. A few flicks later, a silencing spell and a notice me not spell were up.

"Ok I need your help to brew two potions. I don't trust Ron, nor Hermione, they have been reporting to Dumbledore everything I have been doing and trying to stop me from hanging out with friends or doing my own work." he said rolling his eyes. "I will pay for the ingredients but i won't be able to brew them myself." he said holding out not only the money but the list of ingredients.

"All right but why me?" he questioned taking the offered items curiously.

"You'll find out when it's done," Harry told Draco Malfoy before looking at him expectantly.

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at which potions Potter needed. "I can get the supplies ready within two days, when do you want to brew them?" he questioned while wondering what the Weasel and Mudblood were telling Dumbledore about him.

"I would like them done before summer," he said chewing his lip in thought, "Would you happen something that i can use as a portkey? I don't think I will survive the summer otherwise" he finished quietly lowering his eyes.

Draco's eyebrows rose before he nodded his mind on the Malfoy pendent that could get through any wards. "Can you tell me why?"

In response Harry took his robes off and showed his back a mumbled spell later and his scars were visible to Draco to see, at his gasp Harry hung his head in shame.

"Who?" Draco choked out shocked.

"Magic hating muggles," the boy whispered. He stiffened when Draco's arms wrapped around him pulling him close.

"It's okay little one," he breath on Harry's hair caused him to turn and burry his face in Draco's chest to cry. Draco's hand was gently rubbing his back, his fingers lightly running over Harry's scars.

~_It's the first time anyone held me like this, or seen my scars.~ _the brunette thought.

"It's getting late, we should head to the dorms, put a note in my pocket for when you want to meet." Harry said before kissing Draco's cheek pulling his robe on with his glamour.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Draco asked placing a light hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan from our year are my true friends. They will make sure I'm ok" he said before slipping out the door leaving Draco alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It took a week before they both could get away from their friends, it took all three Gryfindors with the help of Blasie Zanbini and Theodore Nott to keep bother of their other friends from following.

"Potter are you ready for the results?" he asked once the door was shut and the charms were in place.

"Yes I am, thank you Malfoy. Do you have the portkey for me?" he asked setting up the cauldron.

"Yes, it's right here Potter." He said putting it over Harry's head and fastening it on. "It is spelled to not come off till I take it off ,to activate the portkey say _Dragon_ as you touch it. It will by pass any wards; including blood wards.

"Thank you. It's set for Malfoy Manor?" he asked looking to the right of him at his nod Harry went back to work. The two potions did not take long to make and Harry topped them both off with his blood.

"Here is the inheritance portion," Draco said handing the paper over. It read-

**Harry James Potter born July 31 1980**

**aka**

**Cerberus Rafferty Desolance born June 31 1980**

**Parents- Adopted: deceased **

**Father- James Nicolas Potter**

**Mother- Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans**

**Parents- Biological: deceased**

**Father- Loki Aiden Desolance **

**Mother- Asis Iris Desolance nee Rafferty**

**God parents for Potters **

**God Father- Sirius Black (incarcerated)**

**God Mother- Alice Longbottom (in hospital indefinitely) **

**God parents for Desolance**

**God Father- Damian Setapus (in hiding)**

**God Mother- Dasis Setaphus nee Trevane (in hiding)**

**Inheritance families descended from**

**Desolance1H**

**Rafferty 1H**

**Potters 1H**

**Setaphus 2H**

**Gyrifindor 1H**

**Huffelpuff 3H**

**Slytherin 2H**

**Ravenclaw 3H**

**Merlin 1H**

**Creature**

**Elatam from Desolance **

**Gifts **

**-Past, present and future sight (blocked by Dumbledore Jan 8, 1980)**

**-Empathy (blocked by Asis July 3, 1980)**

**-Spell weaving (blocked by Dumbledore February 2, 1980)**

**-Wandless, mindless magic (blocked by Dumbledore May 1, 1980)**

**-Hand to hand combat (blocked by Dumbledore April 2, 1980)**

**-Weapons fighting (blocked by Dumbledore May 1, 1980)**

**-Telepathy (blocked by Dumbledore August 4, 1980)**

**-Elemental control (blocked by Asis July 8, 1980**

**-Graceful (blocked by Dumbledore August 4, 1980)**

**-Photographic memory (Self blocked October 1, 1985)**

"Ouch, you are one powerful wizard and one of the richest." Draco said leaning over his shoulder to read.

"I guess thats why my parents put such a strong glamor on me that could only be removed if i come close to dying or I reach fourteen." he mused softly.

"Glamor?" Draco questioned.

"Mmh," he hummed in response, "Where is the soul mates sheet?" Harry questioned turning slightly to see him.

Draco passed the paper over and they were both shocked.-

**Harry Potter aka Cerberus Desolance**

**Dominant #1 Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Dominant #2 Blasie Razan Zanbini**

**Cerberus can give birth naturally **

"I guess you are stuck with me," Harry said turning fully and wrapping his arms around himself protectively waiting for rejection.

"Yes and I can't wait to get to know Cerberus since I think you hide who you really are," Draco said pulling Harry in to a hug.

He had decided to forgive Harry everything that was said and done in the past because he didn't think that was the real him, and that with the way he was treated at home that he had an excuse to not like bullies.

"Blasie will be glad to have a chance to get to know you too." he said softly in to his hair. Harry turned and pushed away from Draco, he took a breath and let his glamor down. He stood there with his hair down a little bellow his ears, it was now a blue-black color with a red stripe over his left eye. His cheek bones were slightly higher and more defined. His skin was paler, and his eyes had a circle of sliver around the pupil and another of cobalt around his viridian eyes, his lips were slightly plumper and redder.

"My god you are beautiful," he breathed in awe placing a hand on his cheek when Harry blushed ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Its late we should go to our dorms, thank you for everything." Harry reached up with his wand and took out his memories from his the time he was four to showing Draco Cerberus. "Here are my memories, pass me that Vile please. Make sure you only show Blasie and Professor Snape everything." He said passing over the full bottle of memories wrapped in the papers that were important before replacing his glamor and leaving Draco in the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco went back to the Sylitherin dorms where he grabbed Blasie and dragged him to Severus' office, he pushed the door open and called for him.

"Draco, what the hell is going on?" Blasie nearly yelled once Draco stopped.

"Uncle Sev bring over your pensive please," he called passing over the papers to Blasie.

"Here is the pensive, why do you need it?" he asked setting it down only to watch as Draco emptied a vile of memories inside it.,

"Those are Harry Potters memories he wants up to watch them since Blasie and I are his mates," he said passing the papers that Blasie had finished to Sev.

"What does this prove other than he is a rich spoiled brat," Severus sneered throwing the papers on the table before he was dragged in to the pensive.

Pensive memories

_Little Harry was about four but looked like the size of a three year old, was dragged from a cupboard. "Cook us breakfast boy!" an obese walrus looking man bellowed shaking the small child._

_"Yes Uncle Vernon," he whimpered bowing his head to make himself look smaller, his clothing looked like they were trying to swallow him whole. He made breakfast only burning a few pieces of bacon._

_"You are wasting perfect food boy!" Vernon bellowed when he came a crossed the burnt bacon, "Are you trying to starve our Dudders?" he asked back handing the small boy, kicking him anywhere he could when he fell; the rest of the family looked on with satisfaction._

_The whale like child even got a hit in before Harry was dragged into the cupboard. "No food for you today freak," was sneered at him as the door was locked on the outside._

_

* * *

_

_A five year old Harry that looked like he was the size of a four year old could be seen being ignored by the students of the school as three boys continued to bully him, they were lead by his whale like cousin Duddley Dursley. When the two boys left the school Duddley could be heard calling out, "Lets go Harry hunting!" where he and his friends chased Harry and would beat him if he had gotten caught; none of his neighbors ever tried to stop them from harming the small child._

_

* * *

_

_When they got in the front door Harry was shown a list which he was to complete by seven at night when the Dursley's would get home from eating out, if the chores were not done Harry would be beaten and given no food for two days._

_A seven year old Harry that looked the size of a six year old; was weeding the garden when his uncle came home, Vernon went inside and bellowed his name a minute later._

_"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he asked knowing that he had all the chores done like they had wanted, he only prayed that Duddley had left the house clean._

_"Do you consider this clean?" he asked pointing at the living room, when Harry looked he found that when Duddley came home from his friends he left the things he had for a snack lying on the table with some of his toys, a few newly broken._

_"Duddley made that mess Uncle Vernon, I had it clean before he came home from his friends." he said looking at the mess._

_"Don't talk back to me boy!" he roared his face went from red to purple and he back handed his nephew before he took his belt off. Harry was curled on the floor trying to protect his vitals, he knew what was coming but he still flinched at the first hit of the belt._

_"Don't blame your usefulness on my Dudders you knew to have your chores done before I got home boy," he snarled out during each hit of his belt._

_"You are just like your worthless parents freaks that they were." he spat throwing a broken and abused Harry in to his 'room'._

_"No food tonight for you."_

_

* * *

_

_"What did we tell you about getting better grades then our Duddykins?" his aunt asked ripping up an eight year old Harry's report card in front of him._

_"It's not my fault that I actually study," he said in reply to his horse looking aunt that was so skinny that she looked like a twig, though his weight and height were nothing to brag about since he looked like he was a seven year old and was a refugee from a starving nation._

_"No making fun of out Dudders boy," Vernon sneered to the approval of his wife Petunia as he punched him in the stomach. Again little Harry was forced to cook for his relatives and sent to his bed hungry and sore._

_

* * *

_

_A twelve year old Harry that looked slightly better since he had gotten regular meals at Hogwarts and had gotten some muscle from playing Quidiche, whohad been moved to Duddley's second bedroom was asleep when his drunk uncle unlocked his door and forced his way in. _

_"You freak and your freak powers nearly cost me my job!" he nearly bellowed kicking Harry off his bed where he proceeded to beat him before he left him laying in a pile on his floor in his own blood hoping he would die and save him the trouble._

_Harry was lucky that his magic came to save him, healing nearly all of his life threatening injuries and unlocking some of his inheritance._

_

* * *

_

_A thirteen year old Harry went in to a compartment by himself because both of his friends had prefects meetings to attend to, he had started to drift off when they came in to the compartment taking one look at him and let their masks fall. _

_"With the shit he makes us have to deal with every year we should get Dumbledore to pay us more, I mean fist year we had to get the _sorcerers stone _and last year was the chamber of secrets; what will it be this year I wonder." Hermione said laying her head against Ron's arm._

_"Professor Dumbledore had mentioned something about if we can't control Potter and Ginny can't get him to marry her then he would kill him off and make a will to take all his money." Ron said nearly spitting Harry's last name._

_"Hopefully he will kill the Dark Lord before he dies." Hermione said picking up a book when it looked like Harry would awaken they rearranged their faces to look like kind hearted friends._

_

* * *

_

_Harry and his friends went to went to the great hall where Harry tried to sit with Neville, Dean and Seamus only to have Ron, Hermione and Ginny pulled him in to a seats beside him. He could not get away from them for the next two days, he had classes with both Ron and Hermione who never let him out of their sight. It took asking the three of them to get detention with him to be able to talk with out Ron and Hermione trying to eavesdrop ._

_"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked when they were all in the classroom cleaning for their detention._

_"Just that I overheard Ron and Hermione saying that I am trouble and that they think that I should either marry Ginny so they could have my money or write a will that states that if I die then i should leave them as my beneficiary," he said shaking his head. "I don't know what to do. I keep feeling like something is not right with me but I don't know what."_

_"Try brewing the bloodlines potion, it might give you a hint as to what to do." Dean said and Seamus said "And the Cor Potio." _

_"But if anyone finds out I can brew them then it would be bad, what with Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione trying to control my life, I can't let them know that I fail at potions on purpose." he said which caused the others to laugh._

_"What would you think Snape and the Slytherins would say if they found out that we each screw up on our Potion assignments and other class work because we want to let others think we are harmless?" Neville asked causing Harry to hug him._

_"Thats a brilliant idea Nev, get one of the Slyherins to help me brew the potions. Now which one is the best at Potions?" he asked only to have the others groan with him. "Malfoy," they said together._

_"Do you think he would help you? I mean you both have been at each others throats since the beginning." Seamus said tossing Dean the rest of the things that they needed to put away._

_"Only one way to find out. Dean grab me a quill, ink and paper please." he said holding out his hand; after he finished he passed it to the others to look at._

_''_Malfoy,

I know we have not seen eye to eye since we began school but I need your help, I can't say in a note and I don't want others to overhear. But I ask you to come alone and meet me in one of the unused classrooms on the 1st floor tomorrow, please come alone and leave your hatred at the door this is very important to me.

Harry'

"_Lets hope he listens to you Harry, and that he can help." Neville said handing the note back._

_"Now how are you going to give it to him?" Seamus asked, "I mean its not like you can walk right up to him and say 'here read it please' ," he said only to groan when he seen Harry's smirk speaking of danger._

_"Why run into him of course, you know I had to learn to steal and pick pockets growing up when my 'family' kicked me out." he said softly his eyes flashing innocents._

_

* * *

_

_The next day they watched Harry run in to Malfoy at dinner placing the note in his pocket apologizing and walking off, they watched as Malfoy put his hands in his pockets and pulled out the note to read._

_Harry finally managed to escape from Ron and Hermione stating that he needed to use the washroom after dinner and that he did not want to be followed, he went in the washroom and waited for them to leave before slipping back out again. _

_Draco, Blasie and Severus watched the first encounter between Draco and Harry; watching as he left Draco in the room alone, he went up the the dorms and was verbally attacked as soon as he stepped in through the door._

_

* * *

_

_"Harry James Potter where have you been, Ron and I were so worried about you. You know that their could be death eater spies in school that would want to kill you or kidnap you!" Hermione yelled grabbing on to Harry's arm hard enough to bruise making him wince at both the contact and the strength of her grip, Hermione had a satisfied look on her face when she seen his wince._

_"I took a walk around the school, I needed some fresh air. I was perfectly safe Hermione." he said looking over at Dean, Seamus and Neville telling them that it went alright._

_After that day Hermione and Ron stepped up the Harry watch, Hermione had even tried to take his Maunder's map and invisibility cloak to keep him in line and to see if they could follow him with out him noticing. But Harry had already thought of that and kept them on him at all times or putting them in Dean's trunk before bed knowing that she would not look there._

_"I hate the fact that I can't go anywhere with out them following me, even to the bathroom Ron comes in and Hermione waits outside the door for us making sure I can't leave." Harry said hitting the pillow under his head with his fist. _

_"When does Malfoy want to meet again?" Seamus asked rubbing his hand up Harry's back to try to keep his magic under control knowing a spike would be bad; it would give them away to the others._

_"His note said tomorrow if we can both get away from the others." he said, "If I get in to Slytherin would there be a chance for at least one of you following me?" he asked looking up from the pillow at the three of them._

_"Sure, I can it can be fun shocking Snape with me being a snake." Neville said while Dean and Seamus shook their heads._

_"Someone needs to keep an eye on Ron and Hermione we will stay here. Don't worry about staying friends, you know that houses don't bother us. I mean we both know that the two of you can be very snake like and it has been rubbing off on us." Seamus said._

_"About Ron and Hermione, I think I can keep them occupied with your help," he said looking at the other two getting a nod each he told them what he wanted them to do. "We each need help on homework and you know Hermione can never stop showing how smart she is so two of us will get her to help us with homework and the other one will talk to Ron about Quidditch then play chess with him," he said getting nods and grins from the ones present._

_Harry and Draco meet like they planed to, they watched as Harry flinched a little at any contact with Draco but melted when he knew he would not be hurt. They each took a good look at Cerberus and all agreed with memory Draco he was beautiful._

_End of memories _

Draco, Blasie and Severus each came out slightly green and very angry at what Harry had to endure from both the mugles and from his supposed friends, with some anger directed at each other for what they had put him through at school and for not looking beyond the surface.

"Harry seems to think he may not survive the summer seeing _that_ i agree," Draco said pointing at the pensive.

"We need to save him," Blasie said.

"I have a plan, I gave him a Malfoy pendent that can be used as a port key. I think we should make a golem of Harry to send in his place once we get him to safety, the golem Harry dies and the real him becomes Cerberus. We just need to tell my parents and have the family healer to take the blocks off him." Draco said sitting at one of the desks with Blasie facing Severus at his desk.

"And we need to have some elemental trainers to come stay with us," Lucius said from behind Snape.

"Father what do you mean?" Draco asked reining in the urge to jump since it was un-Malfoy like to jump in fright.

"How long have you been there Luc?" Sev asked hugging one of his lovers.

"Long enough, and Dragon it says here that he is an Elatam, they need to have separate training for each element that they have control over." he said sitting on the edge of Severus' desk.

"I must confess I have never heard of an Elatam." Severus said with nods from the boys.


	4. Chapter 3

I know they are short, but I am used to writing on things that have pages to write with and going from there. The Elatams are creatures that I came up with, if someone wants to use them sure go ahead; and if some one has already used something similar to this then sorry I did not mean to steal your idea... I had started to write this when my internet was disconnected for a few days and so I had no reference for what I am writing.

Like you can probably tell I like the line breaks...

* * *

Chapter Three

Lucius called one of his house elves to get him a book from the Malfoy family library. When he returned Lucius thumbed through the book till he got to the passage he wanted.

"Here you go," he said passing the book to the boys to read.

**Elatams,**

**Are beings that can control and shape the elements anyway they want. This includes the branches of the elements such as, Air- Storm, Water- Ice, Earth- Metal and Fire- Lightning. Some Elatams have and empathic ability this does not occur often and can be dangerous for their children since their emotions are connected to their control.**

**Because of this their parents tend to block their gifts or gifts till they are seven where they are taught control, and to not let others emotions effect them if they are empathic. They can use other forms of magic and so they tend to go to magic schools with other children once they reach eleven.**

**Since others want to use their gifts for their own selfish gain they try to stay hidden. To tell if you have found and Elatam and how strong they are you need to look at their hair and eyes, they have circles around their pupils and iris', their eye color also shows the element that they control and the stripe in their hair; if the stripe is on the left they are submissive if its on the right they are dominant. **

**The circles on their eyes are their weakest elements while the color of their eyes are their second strongest and the stripe in their hair is the strongest elements that they control.**

**The colors corresponding with the elements are as follows. Sliver- Air, Cobalt- Water, Viridian- Earth and Crimson- Fire. They can be trained by any elemental master but they need to train each element separately with a master for each element.**

**For an Elatam to be able to control all four elements their parents need to be either two full bloods, a three quarter and a quarter blood, two half bloods or a full blood and a non blood, to have control of three elements their parents need to be either a half blood and a quarter blood or a three quarter blood and a no blood, to have control over two elements their parents need to be two quarter bloods or a half blood and a no blood, to have control over one element a quarter blood and a no blood. The purer the blood the stronger your control is.**

**The elements under your parents control, their strongest and weakest don't have any say in what elements you will control nor the strength of control that you have over them.**

by Gemma Moraz

_Myths in Elements and Time_

"I think Cerberus is a full blood and strong in earth and fire." Draco said handing the book to Severus.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"His eyes are viridian with a silver circle around his pupils and cobalt circle around his iris', his hair has a crimson stripe over his left eye," he said leaning back in his chair.

"Now all we need to do is take off the blocks, find a place where we can train him where Albus and the others can't get to him, train him and explain the other side of this war which I don't think anyone has tried to do before." Severus said looking back at the papers on his desk.

"We only have a week left of school before the summer." Blasie said softly before he and Draco left to the dorms leaving the older men to their thoughts.

* * *

When Harry left the room and went up to his dorm it was to another lecture and having the watch upped a notch, now he was not allowed to sleep with his curtains opened and only allowed to go to bed once Ron was with him. Ron not sleeping until Harry was, at breakfast he was watched and was forced to leave with them even if he was not done or if he did not have a class at that time.

It took him two days before he was able to find time to talk to Seamus, Dean and Neville where he showed them what he looked liked with out the glamor and tell them what he had found out from the potions.

"It seems like we will be stuck with the Sylitherins because the Ice Prince and the Italian God- like we hear the girls say when referring to the two of them- are my mates, and I don't want to think what would happen to me if I don't have the two of them and I want to get to know the two of them since they both want to get to know me." Harry said getting a nod from his friends and getting glomped by them.

"It looks like you have a crush on them Harry my friend," Seamus said teasingly followed by Dean who started the old mugle children's rhyme when someone likes another person. "Harry and Draco and Blasie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Harry pushing a baby carriage." he sang while the others made kissy faces at Harry when his face went bright red.

"Hey guys cut it out, I don't know them yet," he said pushing one of them off the bed causing Ron's voice to be heard.

"Harry where are you? Hermione wants you to go over your home work with her to make sure you got it-" he was cut off by Dean falling out of his bed. "Dean do you know where Harry is at I have looked everywhere for him?" he asked only to have a negative as his answer.

Dean climbed up on his bed rolling on to his side when Ron left the room to continue his search for his elusive friend. The others looked at Harry and laughed at his sour expression.

Once they found him again they kept him under watch with Ron sometimes missing sleep to make sure Harry stayed in bed and did not sneak out. The rest of the time at school was hectic with end of the year exams and keeping Harry under constant watch, by the time it was time to leave for home Ron and Hermione were praying for some free time away from Harry the next year, knowing that the summer would seem twice as long with all of Ron's family being under one roof and that Harry should be coming for a visit in the second week of vacation.

* * *

When Harry got home for the summer he found himself cuffed to his bed, surprisingly that was all that they did. He was allowed out for the bathroom twice daily and was given one meal where Vernon watched him eat, it was not filling nor was it good but it was food and he could not argue with it if he at least had some.

"Why are you watching me?" Harry asked one day while he was having his meal. "And about the cuffs why do you need to chain me up?"

"Your school sent us a note stating that you have a disappearing problem we were asked to make sure that would not happen." Vernon said the first time he answered his nephews questions.

Harry just nodded his head wondering if he would need to use the pendent and when he would get a chance because even when he was in the washroom; using it and for his shower Vernon kept watch letting him know that he was still jailed.

The time for the pendent came sooner then he thought, his uncle Vernon lost one of his major deals for his work and came home drunk again, this time was worse then the last but at least his uncle was drunk enough to unchain both of his hands so he could break one, unfortunately it was his wand hand. His uncle kicked him so hard that his ribs broke and came close to puncturing one of his lungs; his leg was stepped on in a way that it shattered one of the leg bones, his arm was twisted so much that it snapped and his shoulder was pulled from his socket.

All the while his uncle was yelling, "You freak I have been so busy with you that I nearly forgot about work and came close to losing a deal. I want no more of you in my house, I will just beat you bad enough that you die of your injuries and throw out your body telling that freak school of yours that you died after you ran away." he snarled spitting on the form of his nephew before he left the room.

Harry held the pendent in his whole hand and chocked out _'Dragon'_ causing his body to jolt and crash land on the floor of the entry way of Malfoy manor causing the occupants to come running to his aid. Draco and Blasie were the first there and they nearly emptied the contents of their stomachs when they saw him, they went to his side and called one of the elves to grab the healer from her bed and to tell Draco's parents to find the information for the elemental masters sooner then they had planned.

"Yes young master Draco, Tippy will do what you have asked." she said bowing her head while another went to fix up the room between Draco's and Blasie's rooms where Cerberus would be sleeping.

The Healer took one look at Harry and ordered one of the boys to call Saint Mungo's for two more healers because he was afraid that he could not save him himself, that the damage was to great and with the port keying in onto a hard floor it could have worsened his injuries. The Healer levitated Harry into the room that was made for him and set to work running a diagnostic spell over him, taking off his glamors when he came a crossed them and setting to work on the life threatening injuries keeping him alive until help came for the rest of the injuries.

The team from Saint Mungo's came and each set to work saving the boy and taking off the blocks that they could find when they looked at his magic, following it to the more severe of his wounds that it was healing on its own. When they were done all of the doctors nearly passed out from exhaustion but were all pleased with their work.

The family doctor went out to talk to the family and told them what all they had to do while the others went home after a job well done.  
"We had to repair some internal injuries, his right hand was shattered, as well as his left leg. His left arm was twisted so much that it snapped and his right shoulder was pulled from its socket. He had some broken ribs that came close to puncturing one of his lungs and he had lost a lot of blood." he said reading off of the paper that had all of Harry's injuries listed.

"Is he going to live?" Draco asked holding onto Blasie's hand, they both did not want to lose their beauty before they had a chance at winning him over.

"Yes he should be just fine, he will need bed rest for at least a week and you need to keep him calm; we had taken off all of his blocks and he has no control as of yet so keep him calm please." he said before he to left leaving with them some instructions on how to care for Cerberus.


	5. Chapter 4

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

Chapter Four

It took Harry a little over a day to wake up from the beating, once he was awake an elf went to get Severus Snape who gave him a pain potion. "Now Brat, I want you stay in bed; the medi-wizard has given instructions on your care and you are to follow it to the letter or I will give you a sleeping potion until you are fully healed." he said getting a nod from him.

"Draco and Blasie want to see you but I told them to wait till you woke up, do you want to see them now or later?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder after he helped settle him into the pillows.

"I want to see them now, what name should I use?" he asked referring to him being Harry and Cerberus.

"We sent a Harry golem back to your relatives, so I think we should get you used to using the name Cerberus over the summer." he said leaving the room to tell the boys before going to start on a nutrient potion for Cerberus to get him healthier.

"How are you feeling?" they asked when they first seen him sitting up in bed.

"Like I got run over with a hipogriff, but i am doing better." he said with a wince as he shifted a little to get more in the middle of the bed. "Climb up here with me and tell me things about yourselves that I don't know," he asked watching as they both climbed in to the bed with him.

They talked for the next hour getting to know the small things about each other that few knew, they had to stop when it was time for Cerberus' check up and for lunch. They had asked to be allowed to eat with Cerberus since he was forbidden from leaving his bed till he got the all clear from both the medi-wizard and Severus who was also seeing to his care.

The boys watched as Cerberus drifted off to sleep an hour after lunch, Severus had gotten a house elf to slip a mild sleeping draught into Cerberus' food knowing he needed more rest to heal and he would not go quietly otherwise.

"How do we go about forming a relationship with him?" Blasie asked, "I mean till now we- or rather you- always started fights with him and belittled him simply because we never gave him a chance since he was a Gryfindor."

"We forget what we know about Harry Potter and focus on Cerberus Desolance, I think he had been hiding behind a mask for his entire life." Draco said pushing the hair from Cerberus' forehead, he saw that the scar was gone leaving in its place smooth skin. he kissed his forehead on one side as Blasie did the same on the other.

They knew that they had a few years to get to know Cerberus since he had came into their lives in their fourth year, though they knew Harry well they did not know Cerberus and wanted to remedy that as soon as they could.

When Cerberus woke the next time he was greeted with the sight of blond hair on one side of him and that of dark brown hair on the other. It seemed that his mates had fallen asleep with him, he kissed one head then the other causing them both to stir.

"Morning," he said softly stifling a yawn.

"Morning," they echoed kissing his cheek before sitting up in bed on either side of him.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked shifting in to a sitting position and stretching his arms over his head as he brought them down he caused the wind to pick up, he closed his eyes focusing on his wind control. Making a small twister in the palm of his left hand incasing it in a spiral of fire and water, with bits of earth shifting inside of it.

He heard one of them gasp causing his control to slip, his small twister to collapse and sparks of fire, water and earth to lash out till he shut his hand blushing at his lack of control over something so small and the awe he felt wash over him from his mates.

"That was beautiful," Draco breathed taking his left hand to see if he had hurt himself.

"Very," Blasie agreed. "We had planned on finishing our summer home work and spending time with you."

"I lost all my wand, books and school things. I gave my important things to Dean, Seamus and Neville making sure I kept them from my 'family' Ron and Hermione," he said wincing at all he had lost.

"You will be starting school as a new student meaning you don't need to worry about your lack of home work. We will get you a new wand when you are out of bed." Draco said snapping his fingers for a house elf. "Can you please get mine and Blasie's books, parchment, quills and inks for school?" he asked getting a not before the elf disappeared reappearing a moment later with the requested items.

"Can you get Mr. Malfoy for me? I have an important question for him," he asked before the elf could leave.

"Yes, young master Cerberus," the elf bowed before popping out to relay the message.

"Cerberus, you wanted to see me?" he asked opening the door and sitting in the chair at the desk.

"Yes, would you mind contacting Gringrots for me? I need to speak to them about my inheritance," he asked leaning his head on Blasie's shoulder and linking his fingers with Draco's.

"I will see to it. And I will ask them for every thing they have on your parents," he said leaving the boys to their work.

"I need help on this question Blasie," Draco pointed to the question holding the book over Cerberus who leaned over the bed to pick up the right book that he needed and flipped to the right passage that was needed. He handed it to Draco and pointed to what he needed causing them both to look at him like they had never seen him before but Draco took the book from him and read it.

"How did you know?" he asked he knew that he and Harry were not in that class together as it was his Ancient Ruins class.

"When I was bored I got Seamus, Dean or Neville to help me get books from the library ones that others would not question from them since no one paid them any heed and they would give me them so I could read. I guess it stuck." he said shrugging his shoulders slightly looking sheepish at the thought.

"Well do you know what to so for this?" Blasie asked pointing to one of his questions on his potions text book causing Cerberus to chuckle and grab another book thumbing through the pages till he got to the one he wanted and handing it over only to pick up another and do the same.

"This is what you want and here is some other uses for that plant." he said pointing to what he was talking about causing them to shake their heads at that.

"How much of the schooling was an act?" Draco asked having Blasie nod his head he was also wanting to know the answer.

"Well just about all the stupid acts that I did was a lie, Hermione wanted to be the smartest in our group and Ron was the distraction, wanting me to goof off and then there was the beatings when I was better then my cousin at anything, it kinda stuck that I would be treated like that in school as well." he said giving them both a apologetic look at his own fears.

"There is nothing to be sorry for nor to apologize for little one," Draco said reaching out and pulling him to his chest with one arm with Blasie following on the other side squishing Cerberus in the middle between them. They each got a kiss on the cheek before they started to work on their home work again.

They were half way done before they got distracted talking about what would happen as soon as they got back to school. "I can't play Quidditch anymore, I mean what with my elemental powers what is to say that I would not let them slip and use them during the game even with out meaning to?" he asked looking sad that he would not be able to fly, he had always loved to soar in the sky even with out wings it was a thrill that he would miss when he got back to school.

"What's to say your control would not be good over your wind, though I would work on fire and earth first what with your temper we don't want you to burn any thing or yourself and we want the manor to stay earthquake free, your injuries are not healed yet and even with them fully healed I don't want you to get hurt," Blasie said this time with Draco nodding his agreement both taking his hands and looking him earnestly in the eye.

"Just take it slow we want you to be here with us for a long time," Draco said kissing his forehead with Blasie following suit.

"Alright if you insist." he said with a put upon sigh knowing that they were right. His strongest elements were that of fire and earth, he did know that he would need stronger control and focus over them then the others if he wanted to not hurt others around him if he let his emotions or that of others get the better of him.

He knew that his empathy control was good, what with having to filter out his own emotions; the ones that he wanted to show others and the ones that he could not show. He had also been able to crack a hole in the blocks that Dumbledore had placed on him before and started to hone his empathy with that of Neville, Dean and Seamus when they were alone and knew that they would not be disturbed. He had not known where it came from nor what it was but he had learned to trust it when in the presence of others. It was telling him that his mates were sincere and truly wanted to get to know him; they may not love him yet but there was a chance that they will in time.

"What are you thinking about love?" Blasie asked looking at him fondly.

"I was thinking about the control I had over my empathy and what I can feel coming from the both of you," he said truthfully shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Oh and how good is your control?" Draco asked looking at his home work idly, he had forgotten about his other gifts but he knew that he and Blasie would need to get him training for the others besides that of his elements.

"Its ok I guess. I have had practice when I was hanging out with my friends and when I was at home for the summers. I need to box up my emotions when I am with them and thats what I tend to do with the emotions from other people till I am alone and can sort through them making it so they don't effect me as much. Now I can get better training for it." he said with a small smile at the thought.

"We need to make a list of the trainers that we need for you love," Draco said as Blasie took a piece of parchment out and started to list his gifts and making a notation for the ones that they can't help him with and thinking of the names of people that he thought could help him with the gifts that he has.

"We need to talk to my parents about these people and the anyone that they think would be better suited for the job. As well as getting Cerberus books that he can read to get an idea about what he should do." Draco said looking over the list with Cerberus to add any of his own thoughts.

They put aside the paper and ideas when they heard a knock on the door signaling that his father was back with the goblin.

"Come in," Cerberus said softly snuggling down in the bedding before he sat up again to lean against the headboard bringing his mates with him to sit closer to them getting a chuckle from them causing him to stick his tongue out at them childishly before they sobered and focused on the people who were coming through the door.


	6. Chapter 5

I have no idea how to make wills nor how much money should be in Harry's account, so I hope this is alright.

These stories will be re-posted when they get the mistakes corrected, but until then enjoy. And I thank both the people who are reading my stories and the one who is taking the time to check over my writing, I know it takes awhile and with all they have to do in their own lives it is kind of them to take the time to check these out for me.

Chapter Five

The goblins sent Griphook to speak with the Malfoys'. "Thank you for coming, I am afraid the young man whom wants to speak with you can't leave his room, he had been injured a few days ago." Lucius said escorting to Cerberus' room.

"Its no problem, and I have brought all of his parents wills, both the Potter and Desolance." he said holding the papers in one hand. Lucius knocked on the door opening it when he got a soft enter.

"Griphook thank you for coming. If you would have a seat there are somethings I would like to discuss with you," Cerberus said indicating the desk chair.

"What things are those Mr. Desolance?" he asked with respect few goblins showed humans.

"I need to compose a will for Harry Potter saying that he leaves Cerberus everything. I know that Ron, Molly and Ginny want my money fame and status, to bring theirs up in the world; while Hermione just follows whatever Dumbledore says. She even believes what Dumbledore has said when he told her that I was too dangerous and needed to be watched, she thinks I would let my power go to my head and start to kill others if I was not put in my place and had it beaten into me that I was just a tool for others to use and throw away." he said shaking his head at her stupidity. "She does not know about the blocks that Albus Dumbledore had placed on me. If I had wanted to kill people I would have found away to by pass the blocks on me or killed in a way that would not point back to me.

"As for Dumbledore he wants to take credit for the murders of all the Dark Lords or potential Dark Lords, he wants to be the most powerful wizard alive, he wants to keep his power over the people of Great Britain that he has hoarded since the beginning, as a result he kills everyone who has more power than him. All those he thinks will take his position over the light and that of his position in society from him have either died or have gone to Askaban with out a trial." he finished.

"I will help you keep Dumbledore and the others from the Desolance, the founders, and Merlin's vaults but he unfortunately has been taking money from the Potters vaults, we are working on getting the money back from the ones he sent it to. We would not have known if Mr. Malfoy had not requested everything we had on your families finances." he said holding out everything that he had to Cerberus.

**I James Nicolas Potter and Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans are of sound mind and body, Harry if you are reading this then your mother and I are dead. You are not our son by blood, though your mother and I love you like our own. When you were a month old you dropped into our lives, their was no note saying who you were or where you came from; we asked an old friend who past away a two months later to do a lineage potion on you to see who your parents were, we found out that you had a prophecy in your name. **

**The prophecy that Dumbledore may tell you is false; you are not destined to kill Voldemort, true some of his methods should be changed but he is right the wizarding world needs to change. But their is another this states that a child shrouded in the elements will rise up and stop the evil that is destroying our world, Dumbledore wishes to be the only source of good in our world and would stop at nothing to keep others in the dark about who he is and what he does. **

**He sent people from the order, ones that he knew were expendable to kill a family he wanted to keep it quiet but Severus Snape overheard what he had planed and that the child escaped. The child it seemed used his magic to teleport to a safe place to hide out. Your mother was pregnant at the time and lost the child we used a potion to change your looks to trick others into thinking you were just born hiding you in plain sight of Dumbledore. He found out about your gifts in the elements and decided to block them he has done so with others that share your gifts, he wants the ones closest to him to die thinking that they are the ones that will rise up. **

**You my young son Cerberus or Harry which ever name you wish to be called are the one that can stop Dumbledore, Voldemort may have killed us but he was tricked by Dumbledore to doing what he wanted. He never wanted our blood on his hands but it is still there.**

**Sirius Black was not our secret keeper, it was Peter Pettegrew it was Dumbledore who suggested that we change secret keepers. Our son Harry is to be given to Sirius for him to raise if that is not possible then he is to be given to Severus Snape. I may have not liked him in school but your mother was his friend and she trusts him with your care; under no circumstances is Harry to be given to Lilly's sister Petunia, if he is then I am sorry we failed to keep you from her and her husband, I hope you have been able to grow up to be a wonderful young man even with all that they might have put you through.**

**Now to get on with the fun things, to Sirius we leave 1,000 galleons I know you don't need it but please use it to take care of our Harry he may not been of our blood but he was our son. We give 2,000 galleons to Remus Lupin, live well my friend; keep your head high and remember its who you are and not what you are.**

**To Severus Snape we give 1,500 galleons and I offer you an apology, I know its not much coming from the grave but I am sorry, and I ask of you to teach my son the difference between a funny prank and a mean prank. I know you will do a good job if you ever get a chance, keep him from Dumbledore the best you can Sev. **

**Sincerely James Potter**

"Here are is a list of their estates and the contents of your vault." Griphook said handing over another piece of paper for Harry to look over.

**Potter Villa in Greece**

**Potter Mansion in England**

**Potter Cottage in Finland**

**Gryphondor Manor in Godrics Hollow**

**Huflepuff Cottage in France**

**Potter family vault 500,000,000 galleons, 200,000 sickles and 750,000 kunts, priceless paintings, books**

**Gryphondor vault 900,000,000 galleons, 600,000 sickles and 430,000 kunts, priceless paintings, books and weaponry **

**Huflepuff vault 800,000,000 galleons, 700,000 sickles and 270,000 kunts, priceless paintings, books and rare plants under satis **

"Thank you Griphook, is their any thing that I need to sign?" he asked being passed the papers for his signature and getting the Potter, Gryphondor and Huflepuff family rings.

"Are you ready for the Desolance wills?" he asked softly watching as it was harder for Harry to keep from crying at the lines of his parents will.

"I think we should finish this," he said though he knew he was getting tired he wanted this done. His mates were on either side of him giving him their strength, they had put aside their work to hear the wills of his parents.

**I Loki Aiden Desolance and Asis Iris Desolance nee Rafferty being of sound mind body, Cerberus if you are reading this and have never heard of us before we are sorry we could not protect you from what happened nor your destiny. We love you dearly son, what we wanted was to protect you from what was to come; you had seen it but never knew what it was that you saw.**

**You see you were just a baby when you had your first vision and sent it to your mother, it was of you in a time of war. You were around 16 at the time in the vision standing on a battle field surrounded by bodies, the field was as though the elements came out to play. Your mother could not see if anything besides you were alive, their was no movement on the ground nor in the air. You had nightmares for nights after that but we never thought of taking your gift away from you simply because that was the first and last vision you had.**

**We don't know what will happen; but we knew that we would die before we seen that battle take place, we have stated that you are to go to your god parents if any thing happens to us but they might have gone into hiding because of what happened and you may not have gone to them. If you are not with your god parents we can only hope that the ones that you are with will take good care of you. **

**What you may not know what few out side our clan know is that your mother and I are leaders, we lead every Elatams that reside in our clan, you are the strongest elemental that we have seen in a long time. All your mother and I ask is that though you have a destiny to fulfill you don't kill any one, don't taint your magic with that of an others blood, there must be other ways to take care of them.**

**We bequeath the following, to our dear friends Damian and Dasis Setaphus we give 400,000 galleons to watch over our son teach him our ways. Watch him grow into a fine young man, and help him find his mates.**

**Sincerely Loki Desolance**

"Here is the list of their estates and the items in their vaults." he said again passing Cerberus every thing that he had including the rings to go with his titles.

**Desolance**

**Desolance Villa in Spain **

**Desolance Mansion in Italy**

**Slytherin Manor in Russia **

**Emrys Manor in Wales **

**Emrys Cottage in Scotland **

**Desolance family vault 600,000,000 galleons, 300,000 sickles and 845,000 kunts, priceless paintings, books, jewels and balancing devices for young elementals **

**Slytherin vault 100,000,000 galleons, 600,000 sickles and 497,000 kunts, priceless paintings, books, jewels and rare potions ingredients some under satis**

**Emrys vault 150,000,000 galleons, 800,000 sickles and 650,000 kunts, priceless paintings, books, jewels, staff, wand **

**Rafferty**

**Rafferty Villa in Venice Italy**

**Rafferty Mansion in England**

**Ravenclaw Manor in France**

**Ravenclaw Cottage in Scotland**

**Rafferty family vault 500,000,000 galleons, 800,000 sickles and 695,000 kunts, priceless paintings, books, jewels and channeling devices for young elementals**

**Ravenclaw vault 120,000,000 galleons, 600,000 sickles and 430,000 kunts, priceless paintings, jewels, books and half finished ideas **

"Now Mr. Potter whom do you want any thing to go to and what do you wish to say?" Griphook asked as he passed a quill, ink and parchment for his use.

**I Harry James Potter being of sound mind and body wish to state, citing the will of my parents as reference that I was not to go to my relatives but to two other people, one of which has been placed in jail with out a trial for something that he has not done. I wish to also state that since I have died that you should look into my relatives as to the main reason for my death and how I have come to be placed there. **

**I bequeath the following to the following people to Seamus Finnigan I leave 50,000 galleons please do what you will with it, you have been a good friend always their to step in and divert my attention whenever I was about to lose my temper. To Dean Thomas I leave 50,000 galleons please do what you will with it, you have been a good friend always willing to let me vent when something was bothering me. To Neville Longbottom I leave 50,000 galleons please do what you will and remember to show your true self, I thank you for showing an exterior of an idiot to better protect me from the ones wanting to harm me. Now you can come out of your shell.**

**Some of the Weasely's want nothing but my money fame and status, while only a few want to be my friends to those that who were my friends first which are the twins, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasely I give you each 100,000 to do with what you will. I want the twins to open the joke shop the have been talking about, but only under the condition that they continue with school only working the shop in the holidays having someone take over for them during school.**

**I am making Cerberus Desolance, someone who helped me on the streets when I ran away from home. Who took me under his wing and taught me the things I needed to know to survive with a family who does not love me and whom only wanted to do me harm my heir, he has been through so much and this is only the least I can do for him.**

**Please note that the following people are not to get anything from me nor can they have access to that of the money that I have left the others: Molly, Ron, Percy and Ginny Weasely, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore, they have been trying to use me and dictate my life I do not wish for this to continue even at my death.**

**Sincerely Harry Potter**

After Cerberus finished reading both sets of his parents wills he started to write the will for Harry Potter, and signed the papers that he needed and requested both the elemental balancing and channeling items from his real parents vaults. He curled up into a ball with his head in Blasie's lap pulling Draco closer to him so he was surrounded by his mates as he cried himself to sleep, he had had parents that loved him but were taken from him by one of the people he had trusted till he found out the truth. He knew that he wanted to control him but he never thought that he would stoop to murder to get what he wanted.

There was so much evil in that one man who had been said to be the leader of the light, all of his manipulations have turned one man insane though Cerberus thought that their was a way to help him to walk the right path; the one that he had started when he first wanted to better the wizarding world before Dumbledore had stopped him at every turn knowing just what to do and say to get him to resort to killing. Thinking that was the only way to change the world for the better, that one man can do such damage to the wizarding world was beyond his comprehension.

* * *

A week later Cerberus was finally allowed to leave both the bed and house, he had read nearly every book in the manor and drove nearly all the occupants to the manor stir crazy, they may have been able to leave but none of them had wanted to since Cerberus was stuck in the house alone. They started him on the books he needed to prepare him for his training of the elements and he had them finished in three days wanting to start his training for both fire and metal right away, he was bored and not thinking about his health he was just acting like a child wanting his own way and not caring for the consequences of his actions.

To help him with his boredom his mates would take him on a tour of the manor and have him help him with their homework, they even got him to do the work of the first three years to see if he was really that bad and were surprised that he could answer any of the questions that he would have gotten wrong previously, Cerberus even started to make potions under Snape's watchful eyes letting him show him some complex potions that were fifth years and higher in level. None of them thought that Cerberus was that smart or that he actually liked potions; when he pointed out how he got so good at cooking and that they were close to being similar they understood.


	7. Chapter 6

I did not know how to make wands, what wood to use nor what is to go in them. I looked them up on the computer and came to a website. I used their wand its called a Bloodwood wand.

Chapter Six

Cerberus took a breath of fresh air raising his arms and taking in the feel of nature around him, he felt more at peace out side with the wind in his hair and earth beneath his feet. As his arms were raised he thought he would try to see what he could do now that he was fully healed and did not need to sleep most of the day if he over worked himself.

The wind started to pick up and small rocks started to shift into the air, they started to grow into a bigger rock as Cerberus manipulated their shapes, he heard some water close by and sent out his senses trying to see if he could work with it or if it was too far away.

"Here," Draco whispered softly behind him before setting down a blow of water while Blasie set down a lit candle watching as he touched each item with his mind before he pulled them to him.

All four elements started to dance around him, each moving in one another for a moment with out being put out before dancing away. He made them mould into other shapes, making them grow stronger or weaker depending on which move he wanted to make.

Cerberus started to dance around the field laughing with each of the elements stroking his skin before they too danced away, he was a beautiful sight to those watching him; he looked like he was worshiping the elements that he was apart of, giving them back something of himself while he took some of their strength.

"Can we go to Diogan Alley?" he asked extinguishing the flames with the water and shifting the earth back into the ground with the help of the wind before he let go of both the wind and water.

"I don't see why not," Severus said he had been there to give Cerberus one last check up before he let him step outside the door to play in the elements. "Only if you have either Lucius or I with you three. I would not put it passed any of them to try to harm you for the slight Potter pulled on them." he sneered.

"Alright but only if you help me pick out the better potions ingredients for school and everything that I would need." he said skipping over to his mates and linking his arms with them and pulling them inside with him so they could help him get dressed.

"We need to get you some new clothes," Draco mused as he took out one of his shirts while Blasie took out a pair of his pants for their lover to where. He had taken to asking each of them to spare a piece of clothing for him to where until he could get his own.

"Fine but only if I am still allowed to steal one of your shirts every once in a while," he said pulling the pants on and then the shirt before he let them size them and try to fix his hair to make it less messy but to also keep the slight messy style.

"Alright but can you tell us why?" Blasie asked softly as they all walked down the hall to the stairs and from there to the floo.

"Cause it calms me down to have one or both of your scents with me, it keeps me grounded like your presence does." he said holding onto both of their arms and dragging them closer to himself.

"Now I want you to stay close and don't let Cerberus out of your sight, he has just finished healing. I don't want him to have to go back to bed rest." Severus said throwing the floo powder into the fire place calling out his destination before disappearing in green smoke and fire.

Draco went next before Cerberus then Blasie went last. Draco caught Cerberus as he fell through into Draco's arms causing both Draco and Blasie who landed behind him to laugh.

"You are just as graceful as I heard Potter was when using flews." he laughed kissing his scowling lips, linking his arm with him he waited for him to do the same with Blasie dragging them both out of the Leaky Cauldron as Severus tapped the bricks in the right places revealing Diogan Alley.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked the boys.

"Well, I need a new trunk and wand, then we could go clothes shopping after that to the apothecary then Magical Menagerie I would like a new pet last could we go to the Quallity Quidditch store?" he asked giving Severus his puppy eyes.

"Alright that sounds like a plan though I personally would not want to go to the Quidditch store if you wish to then so be it." he said as he lead the way to Ollivanders where he was to get a new wand.

"And what do I owe this visit?" he asked coming from the back room and stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Cerberus. "Well Mr. Desolance its good of you to come see me, your a little late for your wand but under the circumstances I will let it slide." he said wondering around his shop looking for the perfect wand for Cerberus.

"Now lets see if this is the one." he mused allowed handing over one wand only to take it back and look for another, this went on for another thirty minutes before he went out back coming out with another wand this one worked and red sparks mixed with green sprouted from the tip.

"Well that is interesting, your wand is handcrafted form solid bloodwood, its 15 1/4 inches with the essence of phoenix ash. Its said to reveal secrets of both the past and future and give its aid in understanding given knowledge." he said wrapping the wand up. "Now that will be 243 galleons and 64 sickles My Lord." Cerberus handed over his card.

The four of them went to get his trunk; it had four hidden compartments- one for books that he did not want others to see, one for a private sitting room, another for his music; he played piano the last could store anything that he may want to, spell protection theft proof and had another two seen compartments, one for his clothes and another for his books. Once they had the trunk and had it shrunk they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for Cerberus to get fitted for clothing.

Draco and Blasie chose all of his new clothes, in styles and colors that he would look good in they were all tight to his body and moved with him like a second skin. The colors all matched his eyes and hair, all dark in color and with a few ruins that were sewn into his clothes for protection.

He had a dragon sewn into some of his clothes as well as a Basilisk; he walked away with eight pairs of pants, nine shirts and ten robes, three formal, two battle, and five every day robes. He had gotten new underwear, shoes and dragon hide boots.

Severus dragged Cerberus and the boys to the apothecary to look at potions ingredients picking all the good ones that they would need for their classes, paying for them proceeding this they went to look at trunks. "Can we look at the pets now please?" Cerberus asked handing over his card to pay for his new trunk.

"I suppose so." Severus said in a bored tone leading them to the pet shop where Cerberus looked at all the animals, he by passed the Kneazle. Puffskeins, the gigantic tortoise, enormous purple toads, poisonous snails, rats, fat white rabbits, and the ravens till he got to the rarer animals. He looked through the snakes shaking his head at the selection proceeding he looked at the cats by passing some till he spotted a cage with a leopard inside of it. The leopard was pure white, as he walked closer he could feel the temperature begin too drop then shoot up only to drop again.

"Don't get too close, they don't like people to get too close." the shop owner said trying to block his path.

"Move aside man," Severus demanded grabbing the mans arm when he reached to touch one of his charges.

Cerberus walked closer to the cage and seen that there were two leopards, both were pure white but for a gust of wind swirled on one of their foreheads in deep sliver while the other had flame on the his forehead, it was in a deep gunmetal color. "I want them both," he said looking behind him at the four men as he opened the cage and held a hand out to the leopards to sniff.

"How much are they?" Draco asked as the leopards each climbed out of their cage and sniffed his mates hand, butting each of their heads against his hand to be scratched behind the ears.

"They are 200 galleons and 50 sickles each, the food, collars, and leashes come to 50 galleons and 25 sickles," he said watching as both Draco and Blasie paid for them and carrying their purchases as Cerberus lead them out of the shop.

"What are you naming them?" Draco asked.

"Blaze and Pavan," he said pointing to each in turn. Both of them had their collars on and walked beside Cerberus keeping an eye out for any one who would want to hurt their master.

"Which one is Pavan?" Blasie asked, he had not been watching as Cerberus pointed to each one in turn.

"The one with the gust of wind swirled on his head. They are mates, and male both can control the elements, though only the ones that are written on their heads." he said softly as he ran his fingers over their soft fur.

As they were walking down to the Quality Quidditch store they were spotted by some of the Weasely's and Granger whom had just left Gringrotts after trying to over turn Harry's will and steal some money out of the twins' vault that was made for opening their business.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron sneered once he saw them, "I would have thought you and Snape here would be kissing the ass of your itty bitty master."

"We are taking mine and Blasie's mate out to buy some things that he has never had before," he drawled standing in front of Cerberus to protect him from what ever spell Ron might have thrown if he had pushed him far enough.

Both Draco, Blasie and Severus knew that Cerberus did not have full control over his empathy and so they needed to curb some of their usual behaviors. Such as pissing off Gryffindors no matter how much fun it can be.

"And who is your mate dear?" Molly asked trying to see around them.

"Cerberus Desolance," Blasie said watching as their expressions changed from friendly to hostile in a moment causing Cerberus to gasp and cling to his mates at the spike of anger he felt.

"He is the reason that Harry took us out of his will!" Granger snapped her eyes flashing darkly, speaking of pain for Cerberus if he got to close to her.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny demanded watching as Cerberus clutched harder at his mates clothing and his leopards growled at the four of them.

"He has been sick recently, and is not fully healed as of yet." Severus said as he took Cerberus in his arms passing the leashes of his leopards to his mates. "If you would excuse us we need to take him home."

The Weasely's watched as both Draco and Blasie fussed over their mate as they disappeared into a store that they knew had a floo network that they could use.

Once they were out of sight the Weasely's departed to Dumbledore's to share with him what they had learned.

"Albus," Molly said walking into his office with her children behind her.

"Molly my dear to what do I owe this surprise?" he asked looking up from some of his books.

"We ran into the Malfoy and Zambini heirs today in Diagon Alley, they were with Severus and their mate." she started as they all took seats and a cup of tea each.

"And who pray tell is this mate of theirs?" he asked sipping from his own tea.

"Cerberus Desolance," Ron spat, "Ouch," he yelped as Hermione hit him in the arm for his rude behavior.

"Oh?" he questioned placing his cup back on the table. "The same one who has gotten Harry's inheritance?"

"The one and the same, though we could not get a good look at him since both of his mates had been blocking him from view." Molly said simply making a face at his two mates.

"And he seemed to be sick, they had to go early it seemed." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

"Then we better hope its not life threatening," Albus said softly with a slightly evil smirk on his face and his eyes twinkling madly,

"What would you have us do with this new development?" Molly questioned before turning to snap at her offspring when they had started to argue behind her.

"We can do nothing if he is being kept under close watch by his mates, if he is spotted out in the open we will have to try to remove him." Albus said stroking his beard gently in thought.

"What if he does not leave his mates sight what then?" Ginny asked turning her attention back onto the conversation between her mom and teacher.

"Then we will try to get to him while he is at school, to persuade him to our side, have some of ours befriend him during school," he said.

"And if that does not work?" Ginny questioned wanting to know what their plans were incase they could not win him over.

Hermione was sitting watching the exchange between them she trusted Dumbledore had a reason to want Cerberus killed, she thought it was for the good of the wizarding world. Keeping him from Voldemort by force or to have him killed, if he was truly strong and went against them well the war would be over with the dark winning. Some times scrafices are necessary in war.

"Then we will find a way to kill him, if out right force does not work then we will be more subtle about wanting him dead." he said shrugging his shoulders like it was that simple. "By out right force I mean causing him accidents during school. And by subtle I mean causing his mates to not want him and Cerberus to die because of it."

They all agreed to this and he watched as the Weasely's left none of them questioned why he had wanted the child to be killed they just knew that it coincided with what they had wanted. But Albus Dumbledore knew that Cerberus would be the one to kill him some day, he remembered his family and the child that disappeared right from under his nose.

Albus had been just about to utter the killing curse on the child only to have him vanish, he had never known a child to use appartion with out that of an adult side along apparting them, and that was just what the child had done. Albus wanted him dead for that reason alone, he was too powerful for him to let live.

He plotted just what ways he would kill Cerberus when he started at Hogwarts, a mishap on the stairs, an accident while flying, a miscast spell during Charms, Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts, an explosion during Potions. Or if he had Astrology then he could have sat too close to the edge and accidently fallen off. Though for one of these scenarios to happen he would have to be either untrained or afraid of someone finding out just what type of creature he was, or that he had any to begin with.

"Now I just need a few scapegoats. I wonder what year and house little Desolance will be going into," he mused taking out the student directory picking out the names of the students that he did not like, he had been wanting to get rid of them but they had not done any thing to warrant getting expelled. "But if they were blamed for the death of a student all the better." he finished allowed. writing their names on a separate paper with what he would like to blame them for.

Fawkes and the Sorting Hat both were scared of this new development with their Headmaster but they both were created with certain restrictions and those were that they could not go against either their master -though they had been growing insane at a steady rate- or the headmaster of Hogwarts because of the magic's coursing threw them.

They each thought the only way was to warn someone who could deal with the insane Headmaster and they both came to one person: Cerberus. Once Albus Dumbledore went to bed Fawkes picked up the Sorting Hat and let him gleam the words on the page before he flew them out the window and to Cerberus to relay the message.

* * *

Once they had brought Cerberus away from all of that anger and hatred he felt a little better but he pushed away from everyone to step outside and let the elements flow through him hoping to calm down. The earth parted while lightning struck, the wind stormed and water flowed into the air as it was swirled with the wind freezing into snow where it fell and froze the ground once it landed.

Cerberus stood in the middle of all of this, a small piece of land stood untouched by the crater in the ground. He raised his hands and tried to calm the raging emotions that were not his own but were still coursing through his body wanting an out lit, he would have collapsed and been forced to sleep for a day if he had to have kept the emotions bottled up any farther.

"We need to look for the people to help me train, and we need one for my empathy as well," he said softly to the ones behind him watching as the elements created a crater, with frost and scotch marks around it.

* * *

"Mr. Desolance we have some urgent matters that we wish to discuss with you," the Sorting Hat said once they came in through the open window in Cerberus', Draco's and Blasie's bedroom where they were laying trying to find the perfect schedule for Cerberus' training.

"Yes and that would be Mr. Hat?" he questioned picking him up off the bed and sending a gentle gust of wind over to Fawkes to help him rest against the bed post.

"I have some information that I wish to pass on to you. We both can not interfere with the Headmaster but that does not mean we can't warn some one who could," he said causing Cerberus to open his mind and connect with that of the hats.

What he saw made him sick and swear to stop Dumbledore at all costs. "Don't worry, Dumbledore will not be able to hurt them like that, I promise." he said once he had gotten the message giving Fawkes some food and water before sending him on his journey. A gentle gust of wind was blowing under his wings that let him glide home.


End file.
